


Trade Off

by MGrey



Category: acnh - Fandom, animal crossing: new horizions, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGrey/pseuds/MGrey
Summary: The city office cat just wants to have his well deserve vacation but it turns into a stressful journey to find a place to relax at.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Trade Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just another one of my short drabbles. This was inspired by a close friend that loves Raymond and has been seeing some angsty stuff about him.  
> Also they showed me a picture of him being traded off with nook mile tickets so here we are now ;;
> 
> Link of picture shown by my friend here: https://twitter.com/Rinkibu/status/1260070481157373952
> 
> Apologizes for the typos or grammar. I just gotta type it out on the spot before the idea disappears. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy, reading!

They felt his pain of being used to trade/ sell nmts or bells and even real money. But he just wants a vacation his long deserve yet here he is being traded once more before he could settle in. Going over a new island to try have his vacation but the cycle repeats over and over again. Losing the number of day offs as the days passes by. Losing hope for the next island representative to take him in only to trade him out again for another villager or whatever they wish that time. Raymond is fed up and just puts up a facade, as we know today with his smug personality. 

Then one day came, he was not traded but kick off the island he was staying from a couple of days or less. He camps out to at least get some shut eye and some rest after moving in and out constantly. Traveling island to island to get a change of scenery and breathe of fresh air that the city does not offer. 

Camping out at a random island, your island. Raymond is sure that he won't be ask to stay here and move out yet again. Never to be able to find that perfect get-a-way island he initially seek. He sighs and puts up his best act. you came along in hopes to ask the hetero chromatic eyed cat to stay. Raymond puts up a good fight, well a hard to get game of cards. When you, the island representative wins and he'll stay. yet at the back of his mind, the same process would eventually repeat itself.

After a couple games, Raymond notices the sincerity in yours teary eyes that you really want him to stay in your island. He lets you win this final round. You screamed on the top of your lungs out of happiness of scoring the office cat. Raymond surely was taken aback from your actions as it is definitely unlike the others he had met before. The dual colored feline smiled as he accepted the invitation to live on your island. 

Days, weeks, and months passed by he finally, finally has hie vacation going through the right direction. The island representative he has is well accommodating, interacts with them and has an attention to detail to what their villagers needed, wanted or just out of goodness. Everyone, including himself found a place of paradise within your island. Raymond is very much thankful for not kicking him out or trading his spot for another villager. 

Raymond breathes in the fresh, cool sea breeze and a toothy grin appears on his face. "finally a place i could let loose and relax. thank you!"


End file.
